


Exerted

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink, slight sub!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unabashed, self-serving, OOC porn in which Steve humps the Mark IV armor and fun is had by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exerted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so apparently high school me wrote this for herself because I found it on a shitty notebook page folded into tenths and tucked into my desk because I'm a dirty little gremlin that hides handwritten porn, apparently. And what high school me liked was frottage and desperate, loud sub!Steve with an armor kink. Just thought I'd...put it out there. Enjoy!

“Oh, god, Tony, _yes_ , yes, o-oh –”

Tony whimpered. “Steve. You– fuck.” He let the sentence fade as he watched Steve redouble his efforts at the sound of the engineer’s voice. He bounced frantically on Tony’s proffered thigh, grinding the impressive outline of his dick into the hot metal of Mark IV through his dirtied spangled suit.

_Steve Rogers is humping my thigh_ , Tony thought giddily, unable to do more than watch as the Captain rubbed himself off. Even the answering throb of his own cock, constrained in harsh metal casing, was unimportant compared to the sight in front of him. Shoving his hips down hard, Steve threw his head back, mouth open and eyes screwed shut in erotic agony. 

“T-Tony,” Steve gasped, voice hoarse. “Tony, Tony, oh, m’gonna– you’re so– I need to _come_.” Their moans intermingled as Steve seized Tony’s shoulders, the creak of metal fatigue barely audible. _Hot_ , thought Tony wildly, hips jerking in the suit.

“Can you– do you need– “ Tony reached out to stroke Cap’s leaking cock through the kevlar, but Steve pushed his hand away.

“No, just need– ah, ah! – need you, your voice, Tony, _fuck_.”

Tony blinked. _Language_ , he did not say. “You want me to talk to you?”

Steve nodded jerkily. “Please,” he keened. 

“You want to hear how you look right now, humping your needy cock into the armor like an animal? Leaking through your pants?” Steve moaned, a high, broken sound. His hips moved faster.

“You want me to tell you how hot you are like this, desperate and throbbing after a mission, begging to come?”

“Tony, oh, oh, m’so close, f-fuck– ”

“Wanna think about how you’re gonna burst right inside your SHIELD-issued duds, come all over the uniform? How I’m gonna lose it right here in the armor without even touching my cock because Jesus, Steve, look at you, _uh_ –”

Steve’s breathy “oh”s turned suddenly into punched-out groans, his hips snapping back and forth almost violently. Tony watched in awe as that weeping cock twitched hard in the confines of Steve’s pants, watched the dark blue of the suit deepen with come. Then he saw stars as his own cock spurted warm into his undersuit, utterly untouched, totally trapped. He let his face fall into his boyfriend’s shoulder, breathing hard. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck.

Steve recovered first. “Did you–”

“Mm-hmm,” Tony hummed, face still buried in Steve’s shoulder.

Steve shuddered. “That’s...geez, Tony. That’s hot.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “I can feel you blushing,” he teased, pressing a kiss to Steve’s reddened neck.

“Am not,” Steve grumbled. “I’m just...exerted.”

“Uh-huh, sure, Mr. Superserum. You’re so _exerted_ you’re popping a second boner thinking about me jizzing my metal pants– ”

“Shut up,” Steve muttered, pulling Tony into a lazy kiss. “We should get cleaned up.”

Tony’s face returned to his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Gimme five minutes.”

“Nope.”

“M’too tired– hey, don't you dare– !”

The noise Tony made as Steve scooped him up had the supersoldier laughing all the way to the showers.


End file.
